Before Forks Twilight Prolouge
by Kathleen Sharon
Summary: Bella Swan wanted her and her mom Renee to live a happy care-free life. Unfortunately Renee becomes under a tremendous amount of stress. Bella has to make a decision, stay with her mom, or give her a break by moving in with her dad.


Twilight

It was just another normal, boring day in the life of Bella Swan. Nothing new or unusual happening. Bella was sitting in her sixth period History class at Summerveiw High school in Phoenix, Arizona. Fighting to stay awake as Mr. Blake, her social studies teacher, rambled on about the Civil War. 'Only five more minutes to the bell.' She reassured herself, 'I can make it.' Finally after five long minutes the bell echoed across the school. Everyone quickly rushed out of the classroom before Mr. Blake could say anything else.

Bella headed straight to her tan locker to trade in her social studies material for her English things before the final bell rang for seventh period. She scurried right to the English classroom because she only had a few moments left before passing time ceased. Once Bella entered the room she took a seat in her usual spot next to her friend Lily.

"Hey!" said Lily.

"Hi!"

"Excited for this school day to be over?"

"Not really, I hate walking home everyday!" replied Bella thinking of her boring, long walk home everyday.

Bella pulled out her blue, ripped up folder and began scribbling down the homework that she had received last period. She wrote, "Page 167, do questions ten through thirteen." As soon as Bella finished writing that down class began.

Mrs. Smith was standing in the front of the classroom waiting for everyone to quiet down. As soon as they did she spoke, "Welcome class, today we are going to start our poetry unit."

'Great.' Bella thought to herself. She knew that she was semi-good at writing poetry; it was just hard for her to think of what to write about.

"Everyone grab a pencil and your notebook. At the end of the class period I want to see that you have at least five poems written down, ten lines each."

"Sheesh, that's a lot of writing!" Lily said as she turned towards Bella.

Surprisingly, it didn't take Bella the whole class period to finish her poems. Lily only ended up getting four poems done. Bella felt proud of herself.

After class, Bella didn't rush out of school because she only had History homework and that was it. It usually took her about fifteen minutes to walk home, but since she didn't have a lot of homework, she wasn't in any hurry.

It was actually kind of relaxing to just take it slow after a busy day of school. To just be able to feel the wind blow your hair back and think things through.

It ended up taking Bella twenty-five minutes to walk home instead of fifteen. When Bella got home Charlie called. She hurried to pick up the phone before the answering machine went off.

"Hello?" asked Bella.

"Hey Bella! It's your dad. How are you doing?" It was her dad Charlie. He was a police officer in Forks, Washington. When Bella was little her parents divorced, and Renee took Bella and left rainy, dreary Forks and moved to sunny Phoenix. She keeps in contact with her dad though, they are close just not that close.

"I'm okay." replied Bella.

"That's good. Is your mother home?"

"Um." Bella looked over at the coat rack to see if Renee's coat was hanging there, "No, she's not home yet, maybe call back in an hour or so."

"Okay, bye Bells"

"Bye Dad."

Bella hung up the phone and strolled over to the fridge to get a much need glass of juice. She pulled out grape juice and poured it into and small glass cup. It felt really good running down Bella's dry throat after a nice long walk. She also pulled out a bag of chips and plopped down on the couch to watch T.V. Of course, there was nothing good on, so she settled for a talk show with people discussing the good things about organic food. 'Interesting, I wonder if mom buys organic food?' Bella thought to herself, 'Oh never mind, I'm changing the channel!' She quietly snickered to herself about how she got so caught up in the show in so little time. Then the front door swung open. It was her mom.

"Bella I could use some help!" Renee said as she attempted to carry four bags of groceries in at one time!

"Oh my gosh mom! How much food did you buy?"

"I don't know I might be going out of town next week with Phil, so I wanted to make sure that you had enough!"

"You and Phil are going out of town?" Phil is Renee's boyfriend, he's nice. Plus he is a baseball player.

"Well, maybe, he has this ceremony that he wants me to come to."

"Okay, and Charlie called."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know." Bella replied.

"OH! I completely forgot that Phil is coming over for dinner tonight! Bella will you please make something, I have a huge presentation tomorrow at work and I need to finish it!" said Renee.

"Sure. What should I make?"

"Anything edible, I'll be in my office, Phil should be here in 15 minutes or so."

Bella decided to make spaghetti; she pulled out a big pot and filled it with water. Then set it on the stove to boil. While the water boiled she sat down at the table and worked on her homework.

After Bella finished she put the noodles into the hot water, she also started cooking the sauce. _Ding-dong._ The doorbell rang, Bella set down the wooden spoon she was using to stir the sauce and scrambled over to the door, attempting to balance cooking and guests at the same time.

"Hello Phil. My mom's in her office."

"Okay thanks Bella. By the way it smells fantastic in here!" said Phil.

Bella watched him walk away and then headed back to her cooking. While she let the food cook she sat down at the table again and thought about her mom. She has been so stressed out lately and Bella felt like she was just getting in her way. Then Bella had a thought, 'What if I move in with Charlie? Renee would let me but what about Charlie, would he be willing?'

After dinner, and after Phil left Bella brought the question up with her mom.

"Hey mom?"

"Ya? What's up Bella? Can you make this quick I have a lot of work that I still have to finish and Phil told me that the ceremony has been moved up a date, so I have to pack."

"Um, what if I move in with Charlie?"

Renee twisted around from washing off the dishes, "Bella, why would you do that?" She felt really surprised that Bella inquired about that. Why would she want to move? Wasn't she a good enough mom? Was she failing Bella and her needs?

"Well, lately it seems like you have been so busy, and it just seems like I'm getting in your way." exclaimed Bella. Renee didn't say anything; she just turned around and continued on with the dishes. She felt bad for just popping this question on her mom. As if she wasn't already stressed out enough.

Finally Renee spoke, "Did you and your father scheme this or something?"

"No, I just thought that maybe it would be a good idea to give you a break." Bella really did want to give Renee a break from an extra load on her back.

"Did you ask Charlie about this?"

"Not yet but I was thinking that I could discuss it with him when you call him back." explained Bella.

"All right, but no promises that I'll let you go." said Renee as she continued on with the dishes once more feeling ashamed of herself.

Later that night after Renee called Charlie back. Once Renee was done asking what he wanted Bella talked to him.

"Dad?" asked Bella.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Well, it's about me, and moving in with you."

"What?"

"Mom has just seemed like she's been under so much pressure, and I wanted to give her a break from having to take care of me for a while. So that she could just rejuvenate and concentrate on herself."

"Have you talked to your mom about this?" This question took Charlie by surprise. Why would Bella want to move to rainy Forks when she could live in bright, happy Phoenix?

"Yes, she said maybe. She needs your reassurance."

Bella laid in bed that night thinking about what she'd done. She couldn't decide if she was making the right choice or not, I mean it all happened so fast. Bella just wanted to give her mother a break and not be so stressed out. She felt like she was making a good choice, she wouldn't stay in Forks for very long, just long enough for her mom. One problem, something was holding her back. Bella just felt like she needed to stay because of taking care of her mom, and her well-being. Even though usually that's the parents' job, it was just like an uncontrolled responsibility that she felt. Although, now Renee had Phil to look after her and care for her, Bella just didn't know if she had the strength to leave.

The next day was Saturday, the weekend! Bella was so happy that the week was over! All Bella did that weekend was think about what her decision was going to be, the pros and cons, everything. Bella knew that she was hurting Renee's feelings even though her mom didn't show it, it just felt like a good idea to go.

After two weeks Bella finally came to a decision that she was going to move in with Charlie for a little while, what's the harm? Renee was okay with it, as long as she came home in a few months.

It was now a Sunday, Bella decided to devote this whole day to packing for her move. She had to pack clothes, desk items, all of her little knick-knacks, and more! It took her 4 suitcases and one backpack. All the memories that she was leaving behind were unbearable, but she knew she would be back and see Renee, and her friends again.

The next day Bella was going to her last day of school in Phoenix to say goodbye to her friends.

Once she got to school she went straight to say good-bye to Lily.

"I can't believe you're leaving Bella! I'm going to miss you!" exclaimed Lily.

"I'll miss you too."

Lily leaned over and gave Bella a quick hug, and then she had to get to class.

The rest of the day Bella spent saying good-bye to her friends, it was sad, but Bella knew that she would make new friends in Forks.

The next day was the day that Bella was leaving. Her mom helped her load all of her things into their little silver car, and then they were off towards the airport. Bella had to catch a 9:00am flight to Phoenix, so they had to leave at around 6:45am.

At first the car ride was silent, but then they began to talk, "I'm sorry that I'm leaving mom." exclaimed Bella truthfully. She felt like she was about to be sick.

"It's okay, I just hope that you will like it in Forks, it's not that sunny there." said Renee, "I'm glad that you were thinking of me, that is so sweet of you, and you never know maybe this break will do me some good. You too." Renee was getting all teary-eyed but she didn't want to cry in front of Bella and make her feel bad.

"I hope." Bella said right as they were pulling up to the airport.

Renee helped Bella bring her bags into the airport and get her flight and stuff figured out. Once Bella dropped off her luggage she said good-bye to her mom, "Bye mom! I'm really going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you to Bella! Have a good time with your father." Renee exclaimed as she gave Bella one last good-bye hug before she was off on her journey.

Bella's plane began to board so she had to leave. She waved good-bye and Bella headed towards the plane entrance. She looked back and saw that her mom was about to cry, so was she. As Bella was about to board she thought to herself, 'Any regrets?' Bella wasn't sure about this, but she knew she made a decent choice. This was the start of a whole new adventure. More than she could even imagine.


End file.
